


Mending Wounds

by 14Hiatus, violet_evenings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Hiatus/pseuds/14Hiatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_evenings/pseuds/violet_evenings
Summary: “Ten years is a long time to not see your best friend,” Chat looked up at his lady, she wouldn’t meet his eyes, “it’s even longer when you have the weight of Paris on your shoulders.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mending Wounds

It was late but Marinette couldn’t get to sleep like the rest of the passengers. She knew it was anxiety that was keeping her awake but the coffee probably wasn’t helping.

It had been almost ten years since she had fled Paris and now here she was heading back. It almost seemed unreal. 

When Marinette had first left she remembered how much she had missed her parents’ bakery, sleepovers with Alya or even late nights talks about nothing with Chat on the rooftops of Paris but now those memories had become more and more vague, dulling the aching.

Marinette had seen how the city had deteriorated since Ladybug had gone. Without her Miraculous Ladybug cure, Paris had been destroyed and rebuilt far too many times to count. It was painful to watch her home be so thoroughly decimated; Paris needed Ladybug.

Marinette had taken on a new last name and an altered appearance, she had tied her hair up into a tight bun, covered her freckles up with concealer, put in brown contact lenses and even styled herself differently with more formal attire. Some of this was maturity, she wasn’t fourteen anymore, but most of it was because of Hawkmoth.

When Hawkmoth revealed that he knew her identity she panicked. It had felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she knew she needed to leave. She went to live with her family in the country, she used the excuse of a scholarship she had recently received for a prestigious lycée. It was a weak excuse but her parents had accepted it and she left as soon as she could.

Marinette barely said anything to any of her friends before she left. Only Alya got a proper goodbye at the airport with hugs and tears.

She didn’t like thinking about Chat in particular. Whenever Marinette saw Chat on television he looked weary and tired, he seemed to reflect the city itself. He always had to save his cataclysm to destroy the akumas so he was weaker and it was clearly taking a toll. She hadn’t even explained herself or said goodbye to her partner.

Marinette took a long sip of coffee, it was too hot but it was a nice distraction.

She didn’t like thinking about when she would meet Chat again. Maybe he wouldn’t recognize her she mused hopefully but the thought was almost laughable. Chat Noir would know it was her immediately, they were partners. The possibilities for their inevitable confrontation started spinning around her mind. Deep down she knew that he would hate her and that they would never be the same inseparable duo and she didn’t know how to deal with that, so she didn’t

You’re catastrophizing again, Marinette. Just breathe.

A man’s voice came over the intercom, she’d be back in Paris soon.

***

Paris’ streets were different, more broken and battered but still deeply familiar. She was on a different side of town then where she had grown up but being Ladybug meant you had to know Paris like the back of your hand so even after all these years finding her apartment was still no trouble.

She kindly greeted her landlord and settled into her new home. It wasn’t the most luxurious apartment but the view of Paris made it all worth it. 

God, she had missed being home.

“I missed it too, Marinette.” Tikki floated up beside her watching her look over the city. Marinette smiled at her kwami.

“You ready to start unpacking? This apartment will look like home in no time, I’m sure of it.” Marinette walked over to a pile of boxes by the door groaning looking at the pile. “Why does moving have to be such a hassle, Tikki?” Tikki just giggled back at her.

***

Working at the Agreste Company was surreal. It was thrilling to be at the center of such creativity and innovation but at the same time it seemed like Marinette couldn’t possibly be where she was standing at any given moment.

The friendly guide walked her from place to place pointing out the different parts of the company; it was relatively standard but Marinette appreciated it nonetheless.

“Miss Day, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Marinette took a moment to respond to her name, it was still new to her. She was not expecting to see Gabriel Agreste standing behind her. “I was quite impressed by your application, Miss Day. I think you’ll do great things at this company.”

The man was just as intimidating as when she was fourteen. “Uh, thank you! I worked very hard on it.” Marinette smiled politely as she averted her eye contact.

Mr. Agreste simply nodded and turned on his heel walking away. Marinette felt a wave of relief wash over her. She hadn’t made a complete fool out of herself and Gabriel Agreste liked her work personally. She couldn’t help but smile to herself.

Eventually the friendly tour guide showed her the cubicle she’d be working in. Marinette thanked the lady and started getting down to do some work but her thoughts kept drifting to her old friends.

Alya was especially on her mind, they hadn’t talked in ages. She missed her a lot.

Marinette picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Alya.

Hey, you probably didn’t know this but I’m back in Paris ( :

Would you want to meet up?

In what felt like no time at all Marinette’s phone was vibrating like crazy. That was definitely Alya typing at a million words per minute.

Marinette!!

You’re back!!

I missed you so much!!!!!

Marinette smiled. It was nice to know Alya was still the same as she was when she had left. Eventually the girls wrote out a plan to meet at a café this evening. Marinette couldn’t wait.

***

“Alya!” Marinette raced towards her old friend tackling her in a hug. The girls giggled as they nearly lost balance and fell over, attracting the attention of some by-standers.

“How are you doing, girl? It’s been ages,” Alya said as they finally separated.

“I’ve been doing well, I’ve missed Paris a lot.” She and Marinette started walking into the café choosing a secluded seat in the back.

“I don’t know if I could’ve moved away like you did, I think I would miss Paris too much,” she said, “even if it was an amazing opportunity! Speaking of, how was your fancy lycée?”

“It was good, I learnt a lot. Has anything interesting happened back in Paris since I’ve been gone?” Marinette said in a graceless attempt to shift the conversation but Alya didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“Oh! You probably didn’t know but I just finished physical therapy for a broken leg,” Alya gestured at her right leg, “I couldn’t be happier that it’s finally healed now.” 

“What happened to it?”

“I walked too close to an akuma before Chat Noir arrived and I mean without the lucky charm, well, you know.” She did. 

“I’m so sorry, Alya.” She was.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fully healed in like a week, anyways.” She will.

The conversation naturally shifted onto more lighthearted things after that, Alya told a story about Nino playing doctor to her when she was immobile, another of Kagami’s inability to smile for pictures and even one about Adrien’s 

The conversation followed them outside, Marinette felt herself getting lost in the conversation of an old friend, it was nice to be with Alya again.

Alya was in the middle of a particularly suspenseful story about the time Rose had brought the class rafting for her birthday when she suddenly cut herself off.

“Oh my God it’s Adrien! We need to get you two reacquainted right away.”

Despite mild protests Marinette gave up pretty quickly and the girls raced over to catch up with Adrien and Nino, who was walking with him.

“Adrien! Nino!” Alya called catching their attention, “You’ll never guess who moved back to Paris!”

Nino and Adrien turned around to look at Marinette, both looked confused for a moment until recognition dawned on Adrien’s face, breaking out into a smile.

“Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked the first chapter of this fic! I am working to create it with my friend and collaborator 14. ^-^
> 
> This is gonna be a long one so strap in.


End file.
